Schatten Dark
Character Personality Schatten is very quiet and would rather stand back in the shadows. Growing up, Schatten was a bubble child. Her father thought the world was too evil for his only daughter to go out in, so he kept her inside the castle, so she didn't know a lot of characters in the first place except for some other princesses that came over. Apperence Schatten has straight black hair with bangs that go over her right eye. She has pale skin with a grey-ish tint to it and dark purple eyes. Her Story Schatten's story is the Shadow, a Danish fairy tail written by Hans Christian Andersen. In the story, a learned man from the northern regions of Europe, took a trip to the south. He became very interested with how his shadow followed him as he rocked on his chair. He eventually became tired and went to bed, think his shadow would follow him. The next morning, he realized he had lost his shadow. A new shadow started growing, and he forgot about his old shadow and took up writing again after he moved back up north. Seven years later, the man's shadow returned as a man and they told each other about what happened over the last years. The writer had told his shadow about what he had written about, the good and calm of the world. The shadow agrued, saying he had seen the world and how evil it could be. The shadow then grew fatter and richer as the years went on, as the writer became paler and weaker. He had gotten so bad, that the shadow said they should visit a health resort and offering to pay the bill as well. But here's the catch: the writer had to pretend to be his shadow's shadow. The writer thought it was absurd, but he went along with it. Now the shadow was the master during their trip. And while they were at the resort, the shadow had met a beautiful princess, and as the danced and talked, the princess fell in love with the shadow. When they were about to be married, the shadow offered the writer a luxurious position at the palace, on condition that he now became his own shadow permanently. The writer refused and threatened to tell the princess everything, but the shadow had him arrested. Completely distraught, he went and told the princess that his 'shadow' had gone mad and he had to arrest him. The princess show sympathy, and said that, "It would really be a good deed to free him from his frail existence; and, indeed, when I think how often people take the part of the lower class against the higher, in these days, it would be policy to put him out of the way quietly." Later that night when the shadow and princess got married, the writer was executed. (Sorry for the long section!) A few years after... The Shadow and the princess had Schatten and told her about the role she's supposed to fill in. Relationships Family Schatten lived in a large castel with her father, her mother, and a lot of servents, butlers, and maids before she came to EAH. Friends She doesn't really talk to anyone, but one friend of her's is Rosie Ann , a princess who used to visit her for playdates. Her roommate is Jewel Stone . Pet Schatten has a black rabbit named Skyggen that's just as quiet as his owner. Romance Schatten isn't allowed to date and has no interest of any of the boys at school anyways. Outfits Basic Schatten wears a black button up top with frilly short sleaves and a dark purple vest over top of it. For bottoms, she wears a dark grey skirt with black and dark purple peticotes underneath with a pair of black knee-high sneakers. Legacy Day TBA Notes *Schatten is German for shadow, while Skyggen is Danish for shadow. *Schatten has not met the writer's child, but knows he has one because her father spoke of them a lot. *She's a Scorpio, and likes to say that her birthstone is an onyx. Quotes "Uhm...I-I pledge to t-take my dad's role as T-the Shadow, and execute the w-writer...I think?" "I-I don't r-really understand my story..." "N-no! I-I didn't see anything!" "No Rosie ...I'm not taking you to class through Shadow Travel..." Gallery (More pictures coming soon!*don't have a scanner at this moment*) onyx.jpg|Schatten's birthstone Schatten and Raven.jpg|Schatten and Raven drawn by Mandiga! Category:Rebels Category:Sugarsweets21's OCs Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Shadow